DBZ Songs
by sasure
Summary: The DBZ gang sing thier lil hearts out! (against their will of course) AFRRR Welcome and wanted!!(authors,flames,requests,readers,and reviewers) ~* ^_^ *~
1. Get the Word Out: My intro song

DBZ Song Fics - By Request

Chapter One - Get the Word Out!

__

So picture this!

I get a call from DREAMS LADY

She asks do I wanna be a cool author

So I go on fanficion and register 

With still my pride to spare, yeah! 

Now I'm getting along just quite fine

With 8 stories on the line

And now the next one's coming and it's gonna be great! 

So wake the neighbors!

Get the word out! 

C'mon, crank up the music

Climb a mountain and shout!

This is a life that you're living

Ya gotta live it out!

So lalala live your life out!

So, I'm gonna make another story

But it's not all by me so don't worry

Part of it will be by you

Your song my fic but please don't go and criticize me!

I'll do my best to write it well

It'll be so good it'll be swell

I'll do my best and I'll do it for you!

So wake the neighbors!

Get the word out! 

C'mon, crank up the music

Climb a mountain and shout!

This is a life that you're living

Ya gotta live it out!

So lalala live your life out!

Oh yeah!

Gonna make it go on forever!

Soon the fic will come together!

Starting with the FIRST REQUEST!

So wake the neighbors! 

Get the word out!

C'mon, crank up the music

Climb a mountain and shout!

This is a life that you're living

Ya gotta live it out!

So lalala live your life out!

Live it out!

~* ^_^ *~ Yes, it's true I'm doing an all request fic! You choose your favorite song and I'll have the DBZ characters sing it! E-mail me at destinys-angel@sympatico.ca or review this song I wrote!

Please include: The name of song

- The artist or band who performs the song

- What characters you'd like to star in it - Include pen name or code name if you're an Anonymous (if you don't want to it's okay but please try to I don't want fifty song fics by Anonymous!)

~* ^_^ *~ That's all! Don't forget it's first come-first serve! If your request doesn't come up right away, chill! Because it'll take at least a week for me to write it and my computer doesn't like up dating with fanfiction! So go ahead and e-mail me or review me! (And No! What I wrote was not a real song! I made it up, except for the chorus and the rhythm! Those are from a real song!)


	2. Carrot Juice is MurderVegeta quallifies ...

DBZ Song Fics - By Request

Destiny's Angel (DA) Hello DBZ fans! Welcome to my story, I'm your host destiny's angel, but in this you'll know me as DA, so get used to it, in this fic I've decided to have the DBZ crew sing to each other, so read this! 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything

Goku: Why are we here? 

Vegeta: You got me! I think it's to watch you humiliate yourself! 

DA: Yo dudes, you know very well why you're here as well as the rest of you! 

Everybody: _ Yeah…

DA: Okay, well first up we have…(looks at her script) By the request of my little brother, he would like Goku, Vegeta and Gohan to do this one… (Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan look at each other like it was a bad idea to come) So let's get this show on the road

~ Carrot Juice Is Murder* The Arrogant Worms

Goku: Listen up brothers and sisters

Come her my desperate tale

I speak of our friends of nature

Trapped in the dirt like a jail.

Gohan:Vegetables live in all pressions

Served on our tables each night

This killing of veggies in madness (Vegeta; Hey! DA: Cool it airhead its part of the song!)

I say we take up the fight

Vegeta: salads are only for murderers

Coleslaw is slashed like string cheese

Don't think that they don't have feelings

Just cause a radish can't scream!

Goku: I've heard the screams of the vegetables (Vegtea & Gohan: scream, scream, scream)

Watching their skins being peeled (V & G: Having their insides revealed)

Grilled and steamed with no mercy (V & G: Burning off calories)

How do you think that feels? (V & G: That it hurts really bad!)

Carrot juice constitutes murder! (V & G: and that's a real crime)

Green house's prison for spades (V &G: let my vegetables go)

It's time to stop all this gardening! (V &G: It's dirty as heck)

Let's call a spade a spade! (V& G: It's a spade it's a spade it's a…)

Vegeta: I saw man eating celery

So I beat him black and blue

If he ever touches a sprout again

I'll BITE him clean in two

Goku: I'm a political prisoner

Trapped in a windowless cage

Cause I stopped the slaughter of turnips

By killing five men in a range

Gohan: I told the judge when he sentenced me

This is my finest hour

I'd kill those farmers again

Just to save one more cauliflower

Goku: I've heard the screams of the vegetables (Vegtea & Gohan: scream, scream, scream)

Watching their skins being peeled (V & G: Having their insides revealed)

Grilled and steamed with no mercy (V & G: Burning off calories)

How do you think that feels? (V & G: That it hurts really bad!)

Carrot juice constitutes murder! (V & G: and that's a real crime)

Green house's prison for spades (V &G: let my vegetables go)

It's time to stop all this gardening! (V &G: It's dirty as heck)

Let's call a spade a spade! (V& G: It's a spade it's a spade it's a…)

Gohan: How low as people do we dare to stoop?

Making young broccoli's plead in the stew

All 3: Untie you beans

Uncage you tomatoes

Let potted plants free 

Don't mash that potato!

Gohan: Wow! Wow! Wow…

&Goku

Vegeta: Oh spare the greens!

Eat a cow INSTEAD!

Goku: I've heard the screams of the vegetables (V &G: scream, scream, scream)

Watching their skins being peeled (V & G: Mixed in the stir-fry all grilled) 

Grilled and steamed with no mercy (V & G: You fat gourmet scum)

How do you think that feels? (V & G: leave them out in the fields)

Carrot juice constitutes murder! (V & G: V8 genicide)

Green house's prison for spades (V &G: give your compost a break)

It's time to stop all this gardening! (V &G: take up macramé)

Let's call a spade a spade! (V& G: It's a spade it's a spade it's a…spade…)

Gohan: power to the peas!

Goku: Give peas, a chance

All: All we are saying,

Is give peas a chance

~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku & Gohan: WAHHH! 

Gohan: I'll never eat vegetables again!

Vegeta: me either! (Pulls out a carrot and begins to eat it) 

Everyone stares at him in disbelief. DA lookes at Vegeta and shakes her head

DA: Yeah…

Gohan: what a stupid jerk.

DA: I hope the next request is something that will make Vegeta look dumb.

Vegeta: (finishes off carrot) what? Bulma put me on a diet! Only veggies! 

Everyone looks at Bulma

Bulma: It's too lower the grocery bills! I have to buy enough food as it is!

DA: So we all agree that it's Vegeta's fault?

Everyone: (except Vegeta and DA) YEAH! 

Goten and Trunks: GET EM! 

The two boys go chasing after Vegeta as he pulls out another carrot.


	3. Lady Marmalade: Bra, Pan, Marron and MeG...

DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing (Vegeta: Thank Kami)

Destiny's Angel(DA): I'm back! And I chose the next song by the request of on of my friends at school, well she didn't actually request it but she really likes the song so I decided to dedicate it to her.

Vegeta: I'm surprised you have friends

DA: Talk to DREAMS LADY! She's my friend! 

Vegeta: Is she on sugar too?

DA: I'm not on sugar… permanently. But this is a ladies song. So Bra, Marron, and Pan you come here. Don't worry were not singing about killing vegetables again.

Pan: We?

DA: Well yeah, I'm singing too. Oh by the way, any of the authors out there, if you want to be in the song I can do that, just give me your pen-name and tell me if you're a guy or a girl. 

Marron: What are you? 

DA: What do you think if I'm singing a ladies song? This is what we're singing (shows them the script)

Bra: No way…

Marron: I wanna be disowned from this show

Pan: You're cruel.

~*~*~ Lady Marmalade By Lil' Kim, Christina Aguliera, Mya, Pink, and Missy Elliot

Destiny's Angel: 

Where's all mah soul sistas

Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista 

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista 

Marron: 

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge

Struttin' her stuff on the street

She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

All:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Bra: 

What What, What what

Marron: 

ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Bra: yea yea yea yea

Pan: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up

Boy drank all that Magnolia wine

All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens

yeah

All:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi 

Bra:

yea yea uh

He come through with the money and the garter bags

I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh

We independent women, some mistake us for whores

I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours 

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry

Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari

Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes 

3 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass

bottle case the meaning of expensive taste

if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya 

Mocha Chocalate-a what?

Real Lady Marmalade

One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade... 

Marron: 

hey Hey Hey!

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth

color of cafe au lait alright

Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,

More-more-more

Destiny's Angel: 

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Bra:

Sleepin' the grey flannel life 

Pan:

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, 

More-more-more

All:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Destiny's Angel:

Marron...(oh Leaeaa Oh)

Pan... (Lady Marmalade)

Bra...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)

Were ladies...(Oh Oh oooo)

Rot wailer baby...(baby)

Moulin Rouge... (0h)

Destiny's Angel here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......

~*~*~ 

All the guys: (0.0) 

DA: Oh yeah, I've always wanted to do that! 

Pan: You're evil

DA: Yeah I know!

Bra: That was horrible! I never want to do that again. 

DA: You can be next if you like.

Marron: Go ahead Bra, you did more work than me!

Bra: Uh-uh. No way! Pan you go next!

Pan: Make me!

DA: That can be arranged!

Pan: You wouldn't…

DA: I sure would, just try me!

Gohan: Don't so anything you might regret Pan

DA: Just for that! You're going next Gohan… and I have just the song.( Gohan runs for the door) GET HIM!! (Goten and Trunks tackle him)

Gohan: Hey! Why are you guys on her side?

Trunks: She said as long as we do what she says, we don't have to sing.

Goten: Hey Trunks, you ready to try out plan A? 

Trunks: I'm always ready to get rid of an annoying author! 

DA: I heard that!

Goten and Trunks: Eh-heh-heh(sweat drop) 

DA: Don't forget, if you wanna be in the song to, give me your pen name on an e-mail or a review and tell me if your I guy or a girl whenyou request you song. Bye! (blows kiss to the audience) ~* ^_^ *~


	4. This is the song that never ends & The K...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything (Vegeta: Thank Kami. Destiny's Angel (DA): Shut up)

DA: I'm warning you Vegeta. If you make fun of my disclamiership one more time you're gonna be singing something really annoying. 

Krilin: What's a disclaimership? 

DA: It's what we do at the top of every story to show that we don't own you guys (points to top of page) See? (Everyone looks up) 

Goku: Ohhhhhhh. So that's what that thing is! I thought it was a sigh showing everyone where the food was.

DA: Uh. No that would be the cafeteria.

Goku: Cafeteria here I come! (Runs for cafeteria door but Destiny's Angel grabs his shirt as he runs and doesn't move.)

DA: Not until we finish this chapter. Then you can eat till your hearts content. Let's see. I recall that Gohan had a singing wish when he said something that I took offensively. 

Gohan: Don't you have a request for a song fic? Why are you making us sing then? 

DA: It takes a while. I've got it written down in my room. But I can't find it. Of by the way! We have a visitor! Come on in DREAMS LADY! (DREAMS LADY enters)

DL: Hi everyone! Destiny's Angel invited me here.

Vegeta: No one's safe!

Goku: I say we all make a run for the cafeteria. 

Gohan: It'll just make things worse. (Door burst open, Goten and Trunks enter)

DA: You two are late! 

Goten and Trunks: This is the song that never ends

It just goes on and on my friends

Some people, started singing it, not knowing what it wuz

And they'll continue singing it forever just because

This is the song that never ends

It just goes on and on my friends

Some people, started singing it, not knowing what it wuz

And they'll continue singing it forever just because… (They keep going as DA and DL whisper to each other)

DA: You guys are officially singing next! 

Goten: Uh-ohhhhh

Trunks: Way to go Goten! We were trying to scare her away, not influence her!

DL: And we have just the song! Shows them the script

Goten: O.O

Trunks: no…

~*~*~ The Kid in You by Aaron Carter

Both: Turn it up

Pump it up

Turn it up

Just a little bit

Turn it up

Pump it up

Turn it up

Just a little bit

Trunks: All the kids wanna

Bounce to this

Goten: All the kids wanna

Jump to this

Trunks: All the kids wanna

Snap to this

Ah, rock it

Little saiyans

Goten: How many people

Understand me this

Why grow up to go to school

And that's a fact

Getting a job from the school

To pay 'em back

Then you get a car to

Make it to the job and back

Trunks: Can someone tell me

Why things gotta be this way

I'd rather be at

The pool catchin' sunrays

Guys in the deep end

Girls in the shallow

Kids in the middle shout

"Marco Polo"

Goten: When a get a little older

I'm gonna change things

Makin' life go

Easy like ice cream

Become President and

Play for the dream team

Bring home the gold medal

For the Gradies

Trunks: But I guess right now

I'm gonna sit back

While I watch Scooby-Doo

Eat a Scooby snack

Grab a pen and some paper

From my knapsack

A do a little homework

For my math class

Both: So have fun _

Always kick it just

The way I want to

Gotta roll with the changes

_ With a smile on my face

To yourself make a promise

Live everyday like

You're gonna get

Your first kiss

And if you do

You'll never lose

The kid in you

The kid in you

~*~*~ 

Goten: (runs around screaming) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Turns blue form lack of air)

Trunks: Goten shut up, your making my ears hurt!

DA: They deserved it.

Goku: Can we eat now? 

DA: Ok Goku, you can go to the cafeteria

Goku: ^_^ Yay! (Runs towards cafeteria)

DL: Maybe you should've made him sing that

DA: Maybe.

Both: (look at each other) NAH! Don't forget the reviews peoples!!

Goten: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Trunks: Goten shut up, we have to plan plan B!

Goten: Hey! You're right! Let's go (both get an evil grin on their faces and run off.

DA: You're up next Gohan! Anymore have any suggestions? 

DL: I think Vegeta got a hold of your script! (Vegeta looks at scripts) 

DA: Hey!!(Goes after Vegeta)

DL: This'll take a while! Don't forget the reviews peoples, so have fun and send in your requests! 


	5. Particle Man: Vegeta

DISCLAMIER: I don't own anything, but meself.

Vegeta: Where is that confouned author? 

Goku: Got me vegeta. I don't see Trunks or Goten around either.

Gohan: Its my turn today, she said she'd make me sing an embarassing song in her Death Letter (door opens)

Everyone; *Gasps* (Kali the Goddess of Darkness pokes her head inside, she looks over at DBZ characters) 

Kali: Excuse me is this the DBZ Songs place? I'm supposed to be replacing My twin Destiny's Angel

Seventeen: Where's Destiny's Angel?

Kali: She caught DREAMS LADY's cold in her CCS Songs novel (Kali had an English accent) So due to her illness she shant be attending for a while. But she had requests now so I didn't bring her script sheets. So it looks like she dropped her charges against Gohan so he's not up. There is a request for him though. First up is… Veggie-Head, you've got a request from Callie Wilson.

Vegeta:*sweat drops and whistles*

Kali: Allright I know for a fact that Vegeta had a flame hair-style so…(looks at Vegeta) That's you, so get out there and please your fans.

Vegeta: But… How?… What?… UGH! *stands up and gets handed a mic.

~*~*~ Particle Man By They Might Be Giants ~*~*~ 

Particle man, particle man

Doing the things a particle can

What's he like? It's not important

Particle man

Is he a dot, or is he a speck?

When he's underwater does he get wet?

Or does the water get him instead?

Nobody knows, Particle man

Triangle man, Triangle man

Triangle man hates particle man

They have a fight, Triangle wins

Triangle man

Universe man, Universe man

Size of the entire universe man

Usually kind to smaller man

Universe man

He's got a watch with a minute hand,

Millenium hand and an eon hand

When they meet it's a happy land

Powerful man, universe man

Person man, person man

Hit on the head with a frying pan

Lives his life in a garbage can

Person man

Is he depressed or is he a mess?

Does he feel totally worthless?

Who came up with person man?

Degraded man, person man

Triangle man, triangle man

Triangle man hates person man

They have a fight, triangle wins

Triangle man 

~*~*~ 

Vegeta: I don't think I like that song.

Kali: Tough. There's four more requests on this sheet and there's a bonus one from DREAMS LADY. Her's would've been first but she wishes that she be here when this song is sung. 

Gohan: I'm scared

Piccolo: Anything that comes from those two girls is bad news.

Kali: My. Aren't you a ray of sunshine green-man.

Piccolo: LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!! *Goku and Gohan hold back the enraged Piccolo as he tries to strangle Kali* C'mon, let me hurt her… just a little bit…

Kali: *Takes out needle full of depressant drugs and jabs it into Piccolo's arm, Piccolo passes out* That should keep him quiet for a while.

Gohan: And I thoguht Destiny's Angel was scary. What are you her evil twin?

Kali: Maybe

Everyone: O.O *runs and goes and hides in a corner* 


	6. Dead: Goku

DiSCLAIMER: I don't own anything

Piccolo: *comes to* UGH! What happened?

Goku: Kali drugged you that's what.

Vegeta: She's evil.

Kali: That's why I'm called the Goddess of Darkness.

Goku: I actually miss Destiny's Angel and DREAMS LADY.

Bulma: Join the club

Goten: *he and Trunks come in drinking sodas* Wha'd we miss?

Goku: be afraid

Trunks: Huh?

Kali: Are you two Trunks and Goten?

Goten: Yo! What's with the weird accent Destiny's Angel?(just then Destiny's Angel and DREAMS LADY enter)

Trunks: What the…? There's TWO Destiny's Angel?!

Destiny's angel: No, this is Kal, my evil twin. She's from England

DREAMS LADY: We're back!!*all of the cast except Vegeta drop down on their knees and hugs DREAMS LADY and Destiny's Angel's feet*

Destiny's Angel: Wha'd you do to them Kali?

Goku: She drugged Piccolo!!!

DREAMS LADY: oh. I guess she is more evil than you after all DA.

Destiny's Angel: Thanks Kali*takes request sheets*

DREAMS LADY: Who's next?

Destiny's Angel: Um…*flips through pages* Goku is. He's got a request from Callie Wilson.

Goku: can you make her go away?*points to Kali*

Destiny's Angel: You may take your leave now.

Kali: Good *leaves*

Destiny's Angel: okay guys get off our feet*Both of the authors kick the cast off* 

~*~*~ Dead by They Might Be Giants ~*~*~ 

I returned a bag of groceries

Accidently taken off the shelf

Before the expiration date

I came back as a bag of groceries

Accidently taken off the shelf

Before the date stamped on myself

Did a large procession wave their (Did a)

Torches as my head fell in the basket, (large pro-)

And was everybody dancing on the casket? (cession dance?)

Now it's over I'm dead and I haven't done anything that I want (now it's over)

Or, I'm still alive and there's nothing I want to do

I will never say the word

"Procrastinate" again; I'll never

See myself in the mirror with my eyes closed

I didn't apologize for

When I was eight and I made my younger brother

Have to be my personal slave

Did a large procession wave their (Did a)

Torches as my head fell in the basket, (large pro-)

And was everybody dancing on the casket? (cession dance?)

Now it's over I'm dead and I haven't done anything that I want (now it's over)

Or, I'm still alive and there's nothing I want to do

(So) So I won't

(Sit) sit at home

(And) anymore

(And) and you won't

(And) see my head in

(And) the window

(And) and I won't

(And) be around

(And) ever anymore

(And) and I'll be up there on the wall at the store

I returned a bag of groceries

Accidently taken off the shelf

Before the expiration date

I came back as a bag of groceries

Accidently taken off the shelf

Before the date stamped on myself

Did a large procession wave their (Did a)

Torches as my head fell in the basket, (large pro-)

And was everybody dancing on the casket? (cession dance?)

Now it's over I'm dead and I haven't done anything that I want (now it's over)

Or, I'm still alive and there's nothing I want to do

Now it's over I'm dead and I haven't done anything that I want (now it's over)

Or, I'm still alive and there's nothing I want to do 

~*~*~ 

Goku: Wh ywas I singing about being dead?

Destiny's Angel: Cause you are!

Goku: *Feels around his head and notices halo* Oh yeah! ^_^ I forgot about that!

DREAMS LADY: How can you forget that you've past on from this dimension?

Goku: Idon know.

Destiny's Angel: Whatever! Don't forget people who want to make a request, characters that you've made up in DBZ are ALL welcome. So are flames, request, authors, reviewers and readers. BYE!!!!


	7. The World's Greatest: Goku

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything

Destiny's Angel: Wow! You guys are really rakin in the fans. I've got seven requests since I last checked. And I got my CCS song fic. What am I gonna do?

Goku: Give it up? 

Destiny's Angel: never in anyone's life. Just for that, lets see if you have another requet.

Goku: But I just went!

Destiny's Angel: Your point is? 

Goku: I don't wanna!

Gohan: tough luck dad. 

Destiny's angel: Hey I got requests for you too gohan. No smart alecs are gonna get away with this. 

DREAMS LADY: She's got a point. Don't take her for granted.

Goku: Can I eat after I sing?

Destiny's Angel: fine! You're a lot easier to bribe than anyone else around here, just go out there and sing! You got a request from saiya-gurl. So go out there and sing.

Goku: ^_^ ok.

~*~*~ The World's Greatest by R. Kelly ~*~*~

It's the world's greatest(uh)

It's the world's greatest(c'mon)

world's greatest

I am a mountain , I am tall tree

Ohhh I am a swift wind, Sweepin the country

I am a river, Down in the valley

Ohhh I am vision, And I can see clearly

If anybody ask you who I am

Just stand up tall , Look 'em in the face and say

Chorus:

I'm that star up in the sky,

I'm that mountain peak up high

Hey I made it (umm)

I'm the world's greatest

And I'm that little bit of hope

When my backs against the ropes

I can feel it (umm)

I'm the world's greatest

(The world's greatest)

(The world's greatest)

(For ever)

I am a giant, I am an eagle

Ohhh I am lion, Down in the jungle

I am a marchin band, I am the people

Ohhh I am a helping, I am a hero

If anybody ask you who I am

Just stand up tall , Look 'em in the face and say

Chorus: I'm that star up in the sky,

I'm that mountain peak up high

Hey I made it (umm)

I'm the world's greatest

And I'm that little bit of hope

When my backs against the ropes

I can feel it (umm)

I'm the world's greatest

You know the ring of life will reign love

And the world will notice again (ohhh yeah)

Where there is darkness, I'll shine a light

And builds up a sensual fact in me (in me)

I'm that star up in the sky,

I'm that mountain peak up high (high)

Hey I made it (said I made it)

I'm the world's greatest (I'm that little bit)

And I'm that little bit of hope (hope yeah)

When my backs against the ropes (I can)

I can feel it (feel it)

I'm the world's greatest

(woahhhh)

I'm that star up in the sky (star up in the sky)

I'm that mountain peak up high (Oh yes I am)

Hey I made it ( I made it)

I'm the world's greatest (I'm that little bit of hope)

And I'm that little bit of hope (Ohhhhhh)

When my backs against the ropes (When my backs

against the ropes)

I can feel it (I can feel it)

I'm the world's greatest

I'm that star up in the sky

I'm that mountain peak up high

Hey I made it

I'm the world's greatest

And I'm that little bit of hope

When my backs against the ropes

I can feel it

I'm the world's greatest

Its the greatest, (It's the greatest)

Can you feel it, (Can you feel it)

Its the greatest, (It's the greatest)

Can you feel it, (Can you feel it) 

Its the greatest, Can you feel it

Its the greatest, Can you feel it

Its the greatest, Can you feel it

Its the greatest, Can you feel it

Its the greatest, Can you feel it

Its the greatest, Can you feel it

Its the greatest, Can you feel it

Its the greatest, Can you feel it

Chorus: I'm that star up in the sky,

I'm that mountain peak up high

Hey I made it (umm)

I'm the world's greatest

And I'm that little bit of hope

When my backs against the ropes

I can feel it (umm)

I'm the world's greatest

~*~*~ 

Goku: Yeah! I'm, the world's greatest!! ^_^

Vegeta: Not true!

Destiny's Angel: Whassamatter Veggiee-poo? A wittle jealous of itty-bitty kakarotto?

Vegeta: …. *blah* 

DREAMS LADY: How come guys never admit that they're jealous?

Destiny's Angel: It's a guy thing.

Kero; I resent that!

Destiny's Angel: What are you doing here Kero? Get back to CCS where you belong.

Goten: Hey! It's a flying teddy bear!!

Kero: I'm not a teddy bear!!!! _''''

Goten: I wanna play with the teddy!

Destiny's Angel: *grabs Kero by his wings* Off you go Kero! *opens anime portal and tosses him in* 

Everyone: (except DREAMS LADY) O.O

DREAMS LADY: think you should make Kero sing with them?

Destiny's Angel: Anyone want to sing with the flying teddybear? He turns into a firbreathing lion.

Everyone: O.O

Destiny's Angel: I'll take that as a yes.

Everyone: NO! NO! NO!!!!


	8. Break Stuff: Vegeta

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything

Destiny's Angel: Ahhh. Life is fun when you write

Vegeta: Speak for yourself

DREAMS LADY: She doesn't have to, that's why I'm here.

Goku: Cool. Is she like your muse or something?

Destiny's Angel: I guess so. Is that you want DREAMS LADY?

DREAMS LADY: … uh, no comment. Sure it would be great to be your muse, _but I already see you at school I don't need to see you on the net too._

Gohan: Ouch.

Destiny's Angel: shut up. Vegeta you got a request from saiya-gurl like Goku. So you better do this.

~*~*~ Break Stuff By Limp Bizkit ~*~*~

It's just one of those days

when you don't wanna wake up

everything is fucked

everybody sucks

you don't really know why

but you wanna justify

rippin someones head off

no human contact

and if you interact

your life is on contract

your best bet is to just stay away motherfucker

its just one of those days

{chorus}

its all about the he says she says bullshit

i think you better quit

lettin shit slip

or you'll be leavin with a fat lip

its all about the he says she says bullshit

i think you better quit

talking that shit

its just one of those days

feelin like a freight train

first one to complain

leaves with the blood stain

damn right i'm a maniac*

you better watch your back

cause I'm fuckin up your program

and then your stuck up

you just locked up

next in line to get fucked up

your best bet is to just stay away mother

fucker

its just one of those days

{chorus}

its all about the he says she says bullshit

i think you better quit

letting shit slip

or you'll be leavin with a fat lip

its all about the he says she says bullshit

i think you better quit

talking that shit punk

so come and get it

I feel like shit

my suggestion

is to keep your distance

cause right now i'm dangerous

we've all felt like shit

and been treated like shit

all those motherfuckers

that wanna step up

you know i pack a chainsaw

i skin your ass raw

and if my day keeps going this way

i just might break something tonight

pack a chainsaw

i skin your ass raw

and if my day keeps going this way

i just might break something tonight

pack a chainsaw

i skin your ass raw

and if my day keeps going this way

i just might break you fuckin face tonight

gimme something to break(3x)

how bout your fucking face

i hope you know i pack a chainsaw

a chainsaw

a motherfuckin chainsaw

so come and get it

its all about the he says she says bullshit

i think you better quit

that shits slick

or you'll be leavin with a fat lip

its all about the he says she says bullshit

i think you better quit

talking that shit

punk

so come and get it

~*~*~

Vegeta: … I hate you.

Destiny's Angel: mumble,mumble.

Vegeta: what?

Destiny's Angel: hmp.

DREAMS LADY: Don't mind her she's in a bad mood. I think I hurt her feelings.

Destiny's Angel: ~_~ 

DREAMS LADY: Sorry Destiny's angel, I'll be your muse if you want. ^_^

Destiny's Angel: Well… ok. Darn. I can never stay mad at you. *hugs DREAMS LADY*

Goku: Sniff. Its so touching.

Vegeta: *blah*


	9. I Can Do Anything Better Than you: Veget...

DISCLAMIER: *holds up the anyone here who owns DBZ hold yell now* complete silence… then crickets were heard *hols up the I rest my case sign*

Destiny's Angel: (comes in holding a white board sign with a magic marker and eraser)

Vegeta: Hey what's with the sign author?

Destiny's Angel: (scribbles something on the board then shows it to him)

Goku: (walks over up close and reads it) I lost my voice on a review… you lost your voice? ^_^

Destiny's Angel: *Glares* 

Cast: *Cheers*

Destiny's Angel: (erases it and write Shut up then hits everyone on the head)

Everyone: Ow…

DREAMS LADY: What's going on?

Destiny's Angel: (erases once again what she wrote then writes I told them on it and shows it to DREAMS LADY)

DREAMS LADY: Ohhhhh…. I see. Ok people, I'm going to take charge of this operation until Destiny's Angel gets better, that ok with you girl?

Destiny's Angel: * sign nows says be my quest*

DREAMS LADY: Oh good for me, its my request! I don't know who its by but I luv it, so Vegeta and Goku you're up!

~*~*~ I can do any thing better than you ~*~*~

Vegeta: I'm superior, you're inferior.

I'm the big attraction, you're the small.

I'm the major one, you're the minor one,

I can beat you shootin', that's not all.

anything you can do, I can do better.

I can do any thing better than you.

Goku: No you can't.

Vegeta: Yes I can.

Goku: No you can't.

Vegeta: Yes I can.

Goku: No you can't.

Vegeta: Yes I can, yes I can.

Goku: anything you can be I can be greater.

Soon-er or lat-er, I'm greater than you.

Vegeta: No, you're not.

Goku: Yes I am.

Vegeta: No you're not.

Goku: Yes I am.

Vegeta: No you're not.

Goku: Yes I am, yes I am.

Vegeta: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge.

Goku: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow.

Vegeta: I can do most anything.

Goku: Can you bake a pie?

Vegeta: .......No.

Goku: Neither can I. (But I can eat them)

Vegeta: anything you can sing I can sing louder.

I can sing anything louder than you .(I can???)

Goku: No you can't.

Vegeta: Yes I can.

Goku: No you can't.

Vegeta: Yes I can.

Goku: No you can't.

Vegeta: Yes I can, yes I can.

Goku: anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper.

I can buy anything cheaper than you.

Vegeta: (Got that right! (Goku: Hey!) Fifty cents.

Goku: Forty cents.

Vegeta: Thirty cents.

Goku: Twenty cents.

Vegeta: No you can't.

Goku: Yes I can, yes I can.

Vegeta: anything you can dig, I can dig deeper.

I can dig anything deeper than you.

Goku: Thirty feet.

Vegeta: Forty feet.

Goku: Fifty feet.

Vegeta: Sixty feet.

Goku: No you can't.

Vegeta: Yes I can, yes I can.

Goku: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker.(I drink???)

Vegeta: I can do it quicker and get even sicker. (What??!!(Destiny's Angel: *Hits him over the head with the Shut up sign* )

Goku: I can live on bread and cheese.

Vegeta: And only on that?

Goku: Yes.

Vegeta: So can a rat. (Goku: *takes Destiny's angel's Shut up sign and hits him over the head with it*)

anything you can reach, I can go higher.

I can sing anything higher than you. (But I won't)

Goku: No you can't.

Vegeta: Yes I can.(But I wont!)

Goku: No you can't.

Vegeta: Yes I can. (But I wont!!!)

Goku: No you can't.

Vegeta: Yes I can, yes I can.

Goku: anyone you can lick, I can lick faster.

I can lick anyone faster than you.

Vegeta: With your fist? (In your dreams!)

Goku: With my feet.

Vegeta: With your feet?

Goku: With an axe.

Vegeta: No you can't. (he'd drop it( goku once more hits him with the shut up sign)

Goku: Yes I can, yes I can.

Vegeta: Any school where you went, I could be master.

I could be master much faster than you.

Goku: Can you spell?

Vegeta: No I can't. (Yes I can)

Goku: Can you add?

Vegeta: No I can't. (Yes I can dangit!)

Goku: Can you teach?

Vegeta: Yes I can, yes I can.

Goku: I could be a racer, quite a steeple chaser.

Vegeta: I can jump a hurdle even with my girdle. (What??!!)

Goku: I can open any safe.

Vegeta: With out being caught?

Goku: Yes.

Vegeta: That's what I thought. (heh-heh)

Any note you can hold I can hold longer.

I can hold any note longer than you. (Why am I stuck with the singing ones?(DREAMS LADY: Cause you have such a beautiful voice! ^_^)

Goku: No you can't.

Vegeta: Yes I can.

Goku: No you can't.

Vegeta: Yes I can.

Goku: No you can't.

Vegeta: Yes I can, yes I can.

~*~*~

Vegeta: *glare*

Goku: ^_^ *glare*

Vegeta: *glare*

Goku: *glare*

DREAMS LADY: They're really going at it, thnik they'll be at it for a while, what do you say Destiny's Angel?

Destiny's Angel: *holds up the I can't speak and I think They'll be going at it longer than I'm going to stay here sign*

Vegeta: *glare*

Goku: *glare*

Destiny's Angel: *holds up the don't forget to send in your requests and wish me better sign*


	10. Grapefruit Diet: Buu's turn had finally ...

DISCLAIMER: Anyone who owns DBZ please stand up! (No sound… then the sound of a cricket echoes through the silent room) See? *steps on cricket*

Destiny's Angel: Hi everyone! 

Vegeta: Let me guess, you got your voice back?

Destiny's Angel: how'd you guess? ^_^

Goku: *looks around* Where's DREAMS LADY?

Destiny's Angel: Sadly *Snifs* She had to take her leave and go back to the fantasy section where I will join her one day.

Cast: *cheers*

Destiny's Angel: No permanently.

Cast: *groans*

Destiny's Angel: Well we got another request from Callie Wilson. Who, might I add, is one of the loyal fans I have also with saiya-gurl and the others: nikki, Chibi-goten's gurl. Don't worry Goten will have song time!

Goten: ''' O.O'''

Destiny's Angel: And there's Kojiri Takamashi, and slayer-09. Sorry but I'm not doing song _fics _anymore. It's singing all the way! So here's Callie's request. Its time for the cuddly pink marshmallow dude to have a turn! ^_^

Goten: Who?

Destiny's Angel: Buu of course! Buu's my favorite character out of the so-called evil dudes. Cause buu's cool!! 

Buu: ^_^ 

Destiny's Angel: So here it goes! 

~*~*~ Grapefruit Diet By Weird Al ~*~*~

Who's that waddlin' down the street? 

It's just me, 'cause I love to eat 

Fudge and Twinkies and deviled ham 

Who's real flabby? Yes, I am! 

Every picture of me's 

Gotta be an aerial view 

Now my doctor tells me 

There's just one thing left to do-- 

Grapefruit Diet (Diet) 

Throw out the pizza and beer 

Grapefruit Diet (Diet) 

Oh, get those jelly donuts out of here 

Grapefruit Diet (Diet) 

Might seem a little severe 

Grapefruit Diet (Diet) 

I'm gettin' tired of my big fat rear 

Blow, flatty! 

Well, I used to live on chocolate sauce 

Made sumo wrestlers look like Kate Moss 

Walked down an alley and I got stuck 

I got more rolls than a pastry truck 

When I'm all done eating 

I eat a little more 

When I leave a room 

First I gotta grease the door 

Grapefruit Diet (Diet) 

Can't have another eclair 

Grapefruit Diet (Diet) 

I gotta decrease my derriere 

I'm on a Grapefruit Diet 

I'm on a Grapefruit Diet 

I'm on a Grapefruit Diet 

No more pie now 

No more creme brulee 

Lay off the gravy 

And souffle 

No french fri-yi-yies now 

No ice cream parfait 

Mr. Cheese Nacho 

Stay away 

Oh, I think I'd sell my soul 

For a triple patty melt 

But I need a boomerang 

When I put on my belt 

Grapefruit Diet (Diet) 

Lay off the 3 Musketeers 

Grapefruit Diet (Diet) 

Until my big booty disappears 

Grapefruit Diet (Diet) 

Eat'em till they're comin' out of my ears 

Grapefruit Diet (Diet) 

'Cause I haven't seen my feet in years 

I'm on a Grapefruit Diet 

I'm on a Grapefruit Diet 

I'm on a Grapefruit Diet

~*~*~

Buu: … me say gwapefwut. What this gwapefwut mean?

Destiny's angel: It's this tangy fruit! I eat it for breakfast

Vegeta: With sugar of course

Destiny's Angel: Believe it or not, I'm still not done my hallowen candy. 

Seventeen: The nightmare isn't over.

Destiny's Angel: *hits him over the head with her clip bored* Shut up!

Seventeen: …ow…

Piccolo: I thought you liked seventeen?

Destiny's Angel; I do! *gives seventeen a big hug* I have a boyfriends that's exactly like him! 

Vegeta: Your boyfriend's an android?

Destiny's Angel: *sticks tongue out at him* I wish. Sadly no. But both of them are cool! Thank you again Callie Wilson for that awesome request! Become a fan today fellow readers. I accept anonymous reviwers. And oc characters are allowed! ^_^ I should bring in Ashton! 

Goku: Isn't that the girl in your Elite Saiyan Lady fic? 

Destiny's Angel: Yep! If you guys like stories where gurls rule in dBZ read it! Click on my name and check it out! Its at the bottom of the list of the other sixteen stories I own. Check em out! They're all anime

Vegeta: until our dreams come true and you leave for the fantasy section

Destiny's Angel: I wont stay there forever!

Piccolo: I think you should let go of seventenn he's turning blue in the face.

Seventeen: @_@


	11. Fuzzy wuzzy: Vegeta American Psycho: Veg...

DISCLAMIER: I don't own anything, except my original charaters and stories.

Destiny's Angel: oh Vegeta… ♫♫

Vegeta: Leave me anlone I'm not singing.

Destiny's Angel: I wasn't going to ask you to, I wondered if you have seen goten and Trunks around lately cause they've been missing a lot of these chapters since Kali took over for me once.

Vegeta: I don't know but I wish I were with them right now.

Destiny's Angel: Well aren't you a ray of sunshine, for that you can sing this song *grabs hold of Vegeta's ear and drags him out to the singing area*

~*~*~ Fuzzy Wuzzy By I don't know ~*~*~

Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear

Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair

Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't fuzzy was he?

~*~*~ 

Goku: *tries not to burst out laughing *

Gohan: truns red from holding his breathso he wouldn't laugh*

Piccolo: *tries to keep a straight face*

Destiny's Angel: Aww, that was so cuteJ 

Vegeta: Grrr. THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!! *graps scripts and starts to chew them up*

Destiny's Angel: Ok…

Vegeta: *grabs microphone* C'mon guys I've got the next request!

DREAMS LADY: *Enters* Hey what's all the comotion about?

Destiny's Angel: Oh Vegeta' having a nervois breakdown cuase I made him sing Fuzzy Wuzzy.

Vegeta: Ok! We've got the lirics ready, now it's our turn.

DREAMS LADY: you guys are going to sing on your own?

Piccolo: do you have a problem with that?

Destinys Angel: I'm not getting in the way of a miracle go right ahead.

Vegeta: Ok! Here it goes!

~*~*~ American Psycho By Treble Charger ~*~*~

Goku: What's the problem with the human race? 

(With someone like you) 

No matter where I turn I can't escape your

double face 

Don't want to listen to the radio 

(Cause they don't know) 

Or stick around just to hear I told you so 

Piccolo: How could we make it without you? 

I should have known better to doubt you 

Thought Id heard the end of it 

All: And now I know how far you'd go 

To be the next freak show, 

American Psycho 

Cover of the magazines, 

Patron saint to troubled teens 

Wish I never heard your name 

Vegeta: Tomorrow could be just another day 

Means nothing to you 

A misdemeanour or a felony, that's ok 

Don't want to wait for a second chance 

(So take a stance) 

It's your turn for the spotlight, the big dance 

Gohan: How could we make it without you? 

I should have known better to doubt you 

Thought Id heard the end of it 

All: And now I know how far you'd go 

To be the next freak show, 

American Psycho 

Cover of the magazines, 

Patron saint to troubled teens 

Wish I never heard your name 

Gohan: Then I wanna know 

What I already know 

What am I suppose to do 

When you know that it's all true 

That you stole, that you lied 

That you knew 

Piccolo: Prim Donna self absorbed 

Wide awake and never bored 

Party binge and purgency 

And see results of plastic surgery 

Spotted at the hottest shows 

Interview on Charlie Rose 

They all want a piece of you 

All: And now I know how far you'd go 

To be the next freak show, 

American Psycho 

Cover of the magazines, 

Patron saint to troubled teens 

Wish I never heard your name 

Then I wanna know 

How far you had to go 

Now I already know 

How far you had to go! 

~*~*~

Vegeta: There… we sang the last song… to you… cuase… you don't have your scrit sheets anymore

Destiny's Angel: ^_^

Goku: No way

Vegeta: * glare*

Destiny's Angel: O.O … I guess now would be a bad time to tell you that that was a copy?

All : WHAT?

DREAMS LADY: Well that was fun, now I'm off.

Destiny's Angel: Yeah, update the Power of light! And by the way, when someone finds goten and Trunks tell them to come back or you guys are singing all together next time.

Cast: *runs out searching for Goten and trunks*

Destiny's Angel: Well that was fun while it lasted, bvut honestly was I that harsh? (I'm talking to you fellow readers) Whatever, don't forget to send in your reviews (I'm an American?) don't worry again Chibi Goten's Gurl Goten will sing once he gets back here, I know the rest of them will find him. He can't escape from me I have too much power! Hee-hee. 

C - ya! J 


	12. Celebtration: Everyone Dedicated to Hel...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing… yet

Vegeta: I hate it when she does that.

Goku: Does what?

Vegeta: The 'I don't own anything… yet' thing. It scares me.

Goten: I thought worms scared you.

Vegeta: What? Who told you that?

Goten: When you were in Majin Buu we could sense you getting scared by those giant worms that almost got us.

Vegeta: …blah

Gohan: *Looks around* Where's Destiny's Angel?

Goku: I don't know and I don't care! ^_^ Let's just hope she doesn't come… let's make a run for it!

Cast: *sneaks to the door in hopes of escaping, but to their horror it can only be opened from the outside or with a key, which of course they don't have* Uh-oh

Piccolo: No we're looked in!

Goku: How could she do this to us!!

Vegeta: As though she couldn't stoop any lower.

Bulma: Well she's stooped pretty low with you singing Fuzzy Wuzzy.

Vegeta: Shut up woman.

DREAMS LADY: *pokes her head in side No one notices her there*

Goku: Hey! While we're here, lets celebrate! 

Vegeta: Celebrate… why?

Goku: because we can keep her out of here if we push on the door.

DREAMS LADY: Oh all the people here, goku I'm surprised at you.

Cast: AUGH!!! RUN!!! * assuming DREAMS LADY was Destiny's Angel they run behind the couch and hide*

DREAMS LADY: -_-''''' it's me… 

Trunks: *peeks over the couch* Hey it's only dREAMS LADY!

DREAMS LADY; dum-da-dum-dum-DUM! Look the boy's a genius give him and award! *pulls out giant super soaker with two huge tanks of water on her back out of no where* Trunks, meet super soaker. Super soaker, meet soon to be wet trunks! CHARGE!!! 

Trunks: O.O AHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs away with DREAMS LADY at his heels spraying ice-cold water at him* * Trunks dives right out the window, DREAMS LADY opens door with her key and chases after him locking the door behind her*

Goku: Noooooooooo, we're locked out again! 

Seventeen: Yeah… let's celebrate! 

~*~*~ Celebrate By Kool and the Gang ~*~*~

All: woo-hooh (17: it's a celebration) 

All: woo-hooh (17: it's a celebration) 

All: celebrate good times come on (17: it's a celebration) 

All: celebrate good times come on (17: it's a celebration) 

Goku: there's a party going on right here 

a celebration that'll last throughout the year 

shall bring you good times and good laughter

too 

we gonna celebrate your party with you 

come on now 

All: celebration 

17: we're gonna celebrate and have a good time 

All: celebration 

17: we're gonna celebrate and have a good time 

Piccolo: it's time to come together 

it's up to you what's your pleasure 

Women: everyone around the world come on 

woo-hooh (it's a celebration) 

woo-hooh (it's a celebration) 

celebrate good times come on (it's a celebration) 

celebrate good times come on (it's a celebration) 

Vegeta: here's a party going on right here 

a dedication that'll last throughout the year 

shall bring you good times and good laughter

too 

we gonna celebrate your party with you 

come on now 

All: celebration 

17: we're gonna..... 

it's time to come.... 

All: woo-hooh (17: it's a celebration) 

All: woo-hooh (17: It's a celebration) 

All: celebrate good times come on (17: it's a celebration) 

All: celebrate good times come on (17: it's a celebration) 

Vegeta: we're gonna have a good time tonite 

let's celebrate it's allright 

we're gonna have a good time tonite 

let's celebrate it's allright

~*~*~

Trunks: *comes in dripping wet and shuts the door, of course locking it again* She got me…

Goten: You're more wetter than water.

Trunks: I wish.

DREAMS LADY: My work here is done, je reine!

Cast: WHAT??

DREAMS LADY: You're all so clueless, didn't any of you take french? 

Gohan: I took a little but I lost the language.

Destiny's Angel: that's too bad, cause I'm the french master!

Goku: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! My Nightmare's coming true!!! Everyone's going to speak french!! And I don't even know what it is!!!!

Cast: -_-'''''

Destiny's Angel: What we're you guys doing this place is a mess. *looks at completely clean room*

DREAMS LADY: Would it kill you to clean your room?

Destiny's Angel: Yep, and I'm too young to die. Beside who knows what is in there!

DREAMS LADY: I don't want to know. Oh by the by, Trunks and Goten we're brought back.

Destiny's Angel: *looks at soaking wet trunks and completely dry Goten* I see… well what we're you guys up to?

Cast: Uh… well you see… umm… it's a strange thing….

Destiny's Angel: Well lets see what the spy cameras have to say.

DREAMS LADY: Don't worry I got it all on tape *holds up video camera*

Destiny's Angel: *watches movie* ^_^ We've taught them well… oh yeah before I forget, since that was just a whole barel of laughs. I officialy dedicate that song to Hella God, because she did a song for me I her DisneyBall Z fic, and I'm advertising here, go and read it! After of course you read mine. Her pen nmae is in the review list, just click on her name and see what other stories she has, but dothe same for me. Thank you for all those who have reviewed my story so far and please continue. Goten will oficially sing the next story. U_U * Nods her head*

Goten: O.O''' 

Destiny's Angel: L8TERZ! Don't forget the request. Requestness is required for this story to continue. Read my CCS Songs story too if you're a CardCaptor fan too. ~* ^_^ *~


	13. Without Me: Goten's turn

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ, never have still don't

Destiny's Angel: C'mon fans! I'm getting all these requests but at the end they say ok I'll stop now. Tell you what! DON'T STOP! The more reviews the more chapters!!!!!

Vegeta: Don't listen to here, she's curently on sugar again.

Destiny's Angel: Don't blame me that Christmas is almost here and my sister _still _didn't finish her Halloween cnady so she gave me some. At least I'm not high on caffeine.

Goku: Stop you're amking me hungrey.

Destiny's Angel: Ok… oh yeah. Seeing that Goten and Trunks are back. *evil grin* Goten…

Goten: O.O

Gohan: You can't hide anymore.

Goten: Who requested it?

Destiny's Angel: Well seeing that you haven't ben around in the past few chapters. You don't know that Chibi-Goten's gurl has requested thatyou sing this song. So go out there and please your loyal fan!

~*~*~ Without Me by Eminem ~*~*~

Two trailer park girls go round the outside;

round the outside, round the outside

*scratches*

Two trailer park girls go round the outside;

round the outside, round the outside

*scratches*

Guess who's back

Back again

Shady's back

Tell a friend

Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back

guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back.. {*Eminem hums*}

[Verse 1: Eminem]

I've created a monster, cause nobody wants to see Marshall no more

They want Shady, I'm chopped liver

Well if you want Shady, this is what I'll give ya

A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor

Some vodka to jump start my heart quicker

than the shocks when I get shocked at the hospital

when the doctor when I'm not co-operating

When I'm rockin the table while he's operating 

You waited this long, now stop debating

Cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating

I know that you got a job Ms. Cheney

but your husband's heart problem's complicating

So the FCC won't let me be

or let me be me, so let me see

They try to shut me down on MTV

But it feels so empty, without me

So, come on and dip, bum on your lips

Fuck that, cum on your lips, and some on your tits

And get ready, cause this shit's about to get heavy

I just settled all my lawsuits, Fuck You Debbie!

Chorus:

Now this looks like a job for me

So everybody, just follow me

Cause we need a little, controversy

Cause it feels so empty, without me

I said-this looks like a job for me

So everybody, just follow me

Cause we need a little, controversy

Cause it feels so empty, without me

Little Hallions, kids feelin rebellious

Embarrassed their parents still listen to Elvis

They start feelin like prisoners helpless

'til someone comes along on a mission and yells BITCH!!!

A visionary, vision of scary

Could start a revolution, pollutin the airwaves

A rebel, so just let me revel and bask

in the fact that I got everyone kissin my ass 

And it's a disaster, such a castastrophe

for you can see so damn much of my ass; you asked for me?

Well I'm back, na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na

Fix your damn antenna tune it in and then I'm gonna

enter in, under your skin like a splinter

The center of attention, back for the winter

I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling

Investing in your kid's ears a nest egg

Testing, attention please

Feel the tension, soon as someone mentions me

Here's my ten cents, my two cents is free

A nuisance, who sent? You sent for me?

Chorus:

Now this looks like a job for me

So everybody, just follow me

Cause we need a little, controversy

Cause it feels so empty, without me

I said-this looks like a job for me

So everybody, just follow me

Cause we need a little, controversy

Cause it feels so empty, without me

A-tisket a-tasket, I go tit for tat with

anybody who's talkin this shit, that shit

Chris Kirkpatrick, you can get your ass kicked

worse than those little Limp Bizkit bastards

And Moby? You can get stomped by Obie

You thirty-six year old boy fag, blow me

You don't know me, you're too old, let go

It's over, nobody listens to techno

Now let's go, just gimme the signal

I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults

I been dope, suspenseful with a pencil

ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol

But sometimes the shit just seems

everybody only wants to discuss me

So this must mean I'm dis-gus-ting

But it's just me, I'm just obscene

And though I'm not the first king of controversy

I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley

do black music so selfishly

and used it to get myself wealthy

Here's a concept that works

Twenty million other white rappers emerge

But no matter how many fish in the sea

It'll be so empty, without me

Chorus:

Now this looks like a job for me

So everybody, just follow me

Cause we need a little, controversy

Cause it feels so empty, without me

I said-this looks like a job for me

So everybody, just follow me

Cause we need a little, controversy

Cause it feels so empty, without me

Kids!

~*~*~

Destiny's Angel: By the way, I don't read the songs. I paste the lyrics them put it up. 

Seventeen: I think Goten's a little blue in thev face

Goten: @_@

Destiny's Angel; That, I don't know why.

Seventeen: You never know why.

Destiny's Angel: *sticks her tongue out at him* Watch it android. You don't want me angry.

Seventeen: Like you could do anything to me.

Destiny's Angel: I could make you sing, or I could get Ashton to sing to you…

Goku: Who's that? 

Destiny's Angel: My oc character from Elite Saiyan Lady. She's your seceond cousin twice removed who was trained by Frieza.

Goku: Oh.

Destiny's Angel: And everyone has a HUGE crush on her, especially Seventeen.

Vegeta: Isn't she supposed to be like you? Except she doesn't eat sugar.

Destiny's Angel; Uh…. *Blushes*

Trunks and Goten: DA and 17 sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…

Destiny's Angel: You're pushing it…

Trunks and Goten: *close thier mouths* O.O

Seventeen: Well I haven't sung yet.

Destiny's Angel: That can be aranged. Oh! But I got a ton of other requests from Callie Wilson and I have fifteeen other stories to worry about so really I can't get you to sing… unless someone requests that you sing….

Goten: Dude, you've been warned

Seventeen: O.O

Destiny's Angel; Some one review that Seventeen sings a silyl song!!!!!!! *Seventeen tackles her and covers her mouth*

Gohan: Does she like him or is it the other way around?

Destiny's Angel *bites Seventeen's hands so he'll let go* By the way Callie Wilson. DREAMS LADY is happy that you reviewed her story. So continue please. By the way everyone check out my other stories and DREAMS LADY's story the Power of Light. 

Seventeen: Don't send reviews for me!!!

Destiny's Angel; They will or I'll blackmail them. NOW GET OFF ME!!!

Seventeen: *jumps off her*


	14. Related to a Psychopath: Chichi's turn

DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing, so far

Destiny's Angel; I got at least seven more reuests, but I gotta finish up with the one's I've already got. Speaking of which I haven't gotten any of te girls to sing, and I got quite a few requests for that, so… CHICHI! You're up

Chichi: O.O'''

Destiny's Angel: You have a requests from saiya-gurl for this song.

~*~*~ Relating To A Psychopath by Macy Grey ~*~*~

hot like hot wings with hot chocolate in hell

cold like in my isolation cell

in the winter

while kissing mr. freeze

take the weather man

and blow him away

love is a desert and i need it to rain

you are so good at keeping me company

you are relating to a psychopath

your role model is in therapy

you must be real far gone

you're relating to a psychopath

noah's elephants are leaving the ark in eights

during the upside of my manic depressive state

crickets sing in 3 part harmony

i try to walk away

i choke and i stumble

i'm flying back so listen close when i mumble

that you are so good at keeping me company

you are relating to a psychopath

your role model is in therapy

you must be real far gone

you're relating to a psychopath

it never adds up when you do your math

you're relating to a psychopath

yes i'm real far gone

you're relating to a psychopath

medication is slow

and it's when it kicks in

that my mind chooses to go

my feel better begins

just when i get attached

it ends

it's insane

so i remain a psycho

1 2 3 4

cartoon figures dance in my head

i said

love is butter won't you be my bread

you are so good at keeping me company

you are relating to a psychopath

your role model is in therapy

you must be real far gone

you're relating to a psychopath

it never adds up when you do your math

you're relating to a psychopath

yes i'm real far gone

you're relating to a psychopath

oh a psychopath

i am demented

my mind is bendin'

my brain is twisted

baby keep me company

you must be a psycho too

love is butter won't you be my bread

that's what i said

psychotic

psychosis

my manic depressive state is great

on the upside

it's the love side

love is butter won't you be my bread

did you hear what i said

~*~*~ 

Goku: Uh… was that supposed to be for me?

Destiny's Angel: You're a smart boy you figure I out. Seeing that today is a PA day I've got all day to catch up on my requests. Lucky guys

Vegeta: She's refering to us isn't she?

Chichi: ^_^ That was fun! I wanna sing again

Destiny's Angel; That can be arranged, but not right away. Keep the requests coming, I'm on a roll!!!!


	15. BirdHouse In Your Soul: Gohan featuring ...

DISCLAMIER: I don't nothing, except meself

Destiny's Angel: I've got my work cut out for me today. But today is the day an oc character makes an apearance.

Seventeen: you didn't bring Ashaton did you?

Destiny's angel: Nope. Today it's a different author's oc person. Please welcome, a huge admierer or Gohan, Thalia!!!

Thalia: *enters as clapping from out of nowhere echo's through the room like in a talk show* Hi everyone… *looks at Gohan* Hi Gohan…

Gohan; Eh-heh, Hi… what's she doing here?

Destiny's Angel: She's singing duh! So get out there, I've got another request from Callie Wilson for this story. So thanks again Callie!

~*~*~ Birdhouse in Your Soul by They Might Be Giants ~*~*~

Gohan: I'm your only friend 

I'm not your only friend

But I'm a little glowing friend

But really I'm not actually your friend

But I am

Both: Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch

Who watches over you

Make a little birdhouse in your soul

Not to put too fine a point on it

Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet

Make a little birdhouse in your soul

Thalia: I have a secret to tell

From my electrical well

It's a simple message and I'm leaving out the whistles and bells

So the room must listen to me

Filibuster vigilantly

My name is blue canary one note* spelled l-i-t-e

My story's infinite

Like the Longines Symphonette it doesn't rest

Both: Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch

Who watches over you

Make a little birdhouse in your soul

Not to put too fine a point on it

Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet

Make a little birdhouse in your soul

Gohan: I'm your only friend

I'm not your only friend

But I'm a little glowing friend

But really I'm not actually your friend

But I am

Thalia: There's a picture opposite me

Of my primitive ancestry

Which stood on rocky shores and kept the beaches shipwreck free

Though I respect that a lot

I'd be fired if that were my job

After killing Jason off and countless screaming Argonauts

Bluebird of friendliness

Like guardian angels its always near

Both: Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch

Who watches over you

Make a little birdhouse in your soul

Not to put too fine a point on it

Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet

Make a little birdhouse in your soul

(Gohan: and while you're at it

Keep the nightlight on inside the

Birdhouse in your soul)

Thalia: Not to put too fine a point on it

Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet

Make a little birdhouse in your soul

Gohan: Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch (and while you're at it)

Who watches over you (keep the nightlight on inside the)

Make a little birdhouse in your soul (birdhouse in your soul)

Both: Not to put too fine a point on it

Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet

Make a little birdhouse in your soul

Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch (and while you're at it)

Who watches over you (keep the nightlight on inside the)

Make a little birdhouse in your soul (birdhouse in your soul)

Not to put too fine a point on it

Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet

Make a little birdhouse in your soul 

~*~*~

Vegeta: What in Kami's name was that about?

Gohan: A nightlight genius

Vegeta: Hah-hah! A saiyan neding a nightlight! Hah-hah-hah *Thalia whaps Vegeta over the head with the wooden sign that Destiny's angel used when she lost her voice*

Thalia: Shut up Vegeta

Destiny's Angel: Yeah, besides you're afraid of worms!

All; exclusing Vegeta and Destiny's Angel: WORMS????

Destiny's Angel: Yeah, when he and goku were inside of Super Buu giant worms attacked them, hah-hah-ha! Yo should've seen Vegeta's face!!! He looked like a sissy! And you're amknig fun of Gohan? I know for a fact that he doesn't sleep with a night-ligjt. Cvause I've seen and read everysingle episode of DBZ. So There *sticks her tongue out at Vegeta*

Vegeta: O.O'''''''

Thalia: I like her!

Destiny's angel: Then you can come back ome tme when Callie requests it. I think she has another request but I'lhave to check it out. So C-ya Thalia! *Thalia leaves*

Vegeta: … how did she know?…

Destiny's angel: That was fun! But UI've got my work cut out for me. It's getting reall lonely in here stcu kwith you guys! Hey I've got a great idea! I'm going to invite the authors here!

Seventeen: How about no.

Desiny's Angel; earth to fans, anyone who wants to come on this fic just say so in your review along with your request. I'm dieing of bordom in here I need some help too.

Seventeen: Don't listen to her she's still on sugar.

Destiny's Angel; Am not!

Seventeen: Are too

Destiny's Angel: Am not!

Seventeen: Are too!

Destiny's Angel; *takes sign and hits him over the head several times with it until his face is black and blue* Am not now shut up.

Goten: His face is so swollen I don't think he can. 

Seventeen: @_@

Destiny's Angel; He got what he deserved. So authors request songs and your presence in your reviews. It's b-bo-ring here.


	16. Pink: Fat Buu

DISCLAIMER: True I write my own songs and I'm the bigges fan of DBZ there is but I don't own any of this. Except me ^_^

Vegeta: Arent' you going to stop at all today?

Destiny's Angel: No way! Too many requests. Can't stop, though I got homework and Christmas stuff to make, I gotta catch up!!!!!!

Vegeta: You don't have to.

Destiny's Angel: You're only saying that because you don't want to sing anymore

Seventeen: she knows us now.

Destiny's Angel: Has anyone seen Buu?

Goku: Which one?

Destiny's Angel; Anyone would be fine. It's his turn… I guess I'll have to go to Vegeta's next request

Vegeta: O.O

Buu: BUU HERE!!! *comes into room and hugs Destiny's angel a bit to tightly*

Destiny's Angel: @_@ Can't… breathe!

Seventeen: Yeah Buu!! Keep hugging her until she turns blue!

Destiny's Angel; Oh Buu.. if you keep hugging me I'll let you turn Seventeen into chocolate…

Seventeen: ACK!! No let her go! Let her go!!! 

Buu: ????? Ok, *lets go of Destiny's Angel*

Destiny's Angel; Buu is the coolest guy ever! *gives him a hug* You like to sing don't you Buu?

Buu: What sing mean?

Destiny's angel; It's what you did when you were requested to do Grapefruit Diet.

Buu: Ooooohhh! That fun! Me do again! Me do again!

Destiny's Angel: well you're in luck because you've ot another request from Callie Wilson to sing this song, now go out there and sing!

~*~*~ Pink by AeroSmith ~*~*~

Pink it´s my new obsession

Pink it´s not even a question

Pink on the lips of your lover, ´cause

Pink is the love you discover

Pink as the bing on your cherry

Pink ´cause you are so very

Pink it´s the color of passion

`Cause today it just goes with the fashion

Pink it was love at first sight, yea

Pink when I turn out the light, and

Pink gets me high as a kite

And I think everything is going to be all

right

No matter what we do tonight

You could be my flamingo

´Coz pink is the new kinda lingo

Pink like a deco umbrella

It´s kink - but you don´t ever tell her

Pink it was love at first sight

Pink when I turn out the light

Pink gets me high as a kite

And I think everything is going to be all

right

No matter what we do tonight

I want to be your lover

I wanna wrap you in rubber

As pink as the sheets that we lay on

Pink is my favorite crayon, yeah

Pink it was love at first sight

Pink when I turn out the light

Pink it´s like red but not quite

And I think everything is going to be all

right

No matter what we do tonight

~*~*~

Buu: Yay! Me do again! Me do again!

Destiny's Angel: Sorry but you'll have to wait until the next request. But don't worry. I'm sure that Callie will send you another request! 

Buu: Um… ok.

Destiny's Angel ^_^ He's so cute!!! That was fun but it's still boring in here

Buu: She say boring, what this boring mean?

Vegeta: It means we're about as much as watching paint dry

Destiny's Angel; Now that's fun! But authors please request your presence here. But when you do tell me your personality cause I'm might get your profile all wrong. But bring on the reqests. I'l still got like twenty and I have to get off the computer soon but I'll do my best to hurry things up. I am a busy woman.

Seventeen: You're only fifteen.

Destiny's Angel: Shut up. But I'm nt a girl then am I? UGH! That's reminding m off Britney Spears' song I'm not A Girl, not Yet A Woman,. I LOATHE BRITNEY SPEARS… so don't ever mentionher unless you have a death wish. But Give me more requests, and ask to be in the story it's about as much fun as matching Caillou while you're waiting for your little siblings to stop using the TV.


	17. Underneath it All: Bulma

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except the story ^_^

Destiny's Angel: I'M BAaACK!!!

Vegeta: Joy…

Destiny's Angel; Get into the Christmas spirit Veggie-head, it's Christmas eve.

Goten: Yay! Can I sing Santa Clause is comin' to town?

Destiny's Angel: Well…

Trunks: Can I sing Here Comes Santa Clause??

Destiny's Angel: Maybe l8tr. But for now I got a request from ChickaT for Bulma to sing to Veggie-head

Vegeta: Quit calling me that

Destiny's Angel: No I don't think I will.

Bulma: I get to sing! ^_^ Hear that Chi?

Chichi: I still got to sing first.

Bulma: -_- Whatever, what song do I sing?

Destiny's Angel: Go out there and see.

~*~*~ Underneath It All by No Doubt ~*~*~

There's times when I want something more

Someone more like me

There's times when this dress rehearsal

Seems incomplete

But you see the colors in me

Like no one else

And behind your dark glasses

You're something else

You're really lovely underneath it all

D'you want to love me underneath it all

I'm really lucky underneath it all

You're really lovely

You know some real bad tricks

And you need some discipline

But lately you've been trying real hard

And giving me your best

And you give me the most gorgeous sleep

That I've ever had

And when it's really bad

I guess it's not that bad

You're really lovely underneath it all

D'you want to love me underneath it all

I'm really lucky underneath it all

You're really lovely

So many moons that we have seen

Stumbling back next to me

I've seen right through and underneath

And you make me better

I've seen right through and underneath

And you make me better, better, better

For real, I saw my [???]

You are my real Prince Charming

Like the heat from the fire

You were always burning

And each time you're around

My body keeps staling for your touch

Your kisses and your sweet romancin'

There's an underside a you that so many adore

Aside from your temper everything else secure

You're good for me, baby

Oh that, I'm a sure

Over and over again

I want more

You've used up all your coupons

And all you got left is me

And somehow I'm full of forgiveness

I guess it's meant to be

You're really lovely underneath it all

D'you want to love me underneath it all

I'm really lucky underneath it all

You're really lovely

You're really lovely underneath it all

D'you want to love me underneath it all

I'm really lucky underneath it all

You're really lovely

Underneath it all

Underneath it all

Underneath it all

~*~*~

Bulma: Yeah!!!!! Queen of Karaoke!!!!!

Chichi: Not until I give up the crown.

Bulma: Well I _AM _older

Destiny's Angel; The truth comes out, she admits it… not that I didn't already know that.

Bulma: -_-'''' Oops.

Vegeta: O.O

Destiny's Angel: Uh… anyone besides me notice that Veggie-head's a little pale?

Goku: Um… nope. Vegeta always looks like that.

Detiny's Angel; I guess so, I sure hope he isn't getting that Virus that's going around…

Vegeta: What virus? 

Destiny's Angel: It's a flu… and something else virus. Not pleasant

Goku: I've never been sick

Destiny's Angel: Yes you have! You had that heart virus genius.

Goku: oh yeah.

Destiny's Angel: Oh well… we can't all be all knowing. Anyways keep bringing on the reviews. 

~*~ Ja Ne ~*~


	18. Livin La Vida Loca: Vegeta

DISCLAIMER: You get the Point -_-"""

Destiny's Angel: Hurry hurry hurry!!!!!!!

Goku: Where's the fire?

Destiny's Angel; No hurry. Vegeta come! *grabs Vegeta's arm then takeshim out of the room*

17: O_-""" That's scarry

Goku: Tell me about it.

Destiny's Angel: *comes back in* Anyone know how to convince Vegeta how to dress p like a spanish guy?

Bulma: I do!

Destiny's Angel: Then get to work.

Bulma: *goes in room* VEGETA YOU GET YOUR BUT OUT THERE NOW!!!!

Vegeta: *comes out in spanish get-up* I soooo loathe you right now Destiny's Angel -_-'''''

Destiny's Angel; But it looks so cool. It could be worse you could be in gothic clothes.

Vegeta: O.O'''

Destiny's Angel: Exactly Now I got a request from my loyal fan Callie-Wilson for you to do this song, so go.

Vegeta: Was it her idea to get me dressed up like this

Destiny's Angel: No that was me. This is just a Christmas present. So go! *shoves him*

~*~*~ Livin La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin ~*~*~

She's into superstitions

Black cats and voodoo dolls

I feel a premonition

That girl's gonna make me fall

She's into new sensations

New kicks in the candlelight

She's got a new addiction

For every day and night

She'll make you take your

Clothes off and go dancing in the rain

She'll make you live her crazy life

But she'll take away your pain

Like a bullet to your brain

Upside Inside Out

She's livin' la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

Livin' la vida loca

Her lips are devil red

And her skin's the color of mocha

She will wear you out

Livin' la vida loca

She's livin' la vida loca

Woke up in New York City

In a funky cheap hotel

She took my heart

And she took my money

She must've slipped me a sleepin' pill

She never drinks the water

And makes you order

French champagne

Once you've had a taste of her

You'll never be the same

Yeah, she'll make you go insane

She'll make you take your

Clothes off and go dancing in the rain

She'll make you live her crazy life

Until you go insane

No, you'll never be the same

Upside Inside Out

She's livin' la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

Livin' la vida loca

Her lips are devil red

And her skin's the color of mocha

She will wear you out

Livin' la vida loca

Livin' la vida loca

Livin' la vida loca

Livin' la vida loca

~*~*~

Destiny's Angel: ^_^ That was soooo Kawaii

Vegeta; What?

Destiny's Angel: Kawaii is cute in japanese. Don't tell me you're not bilingual.

Vegeta: Shut up!

Goku: I think everyone's dieing laughing.

Everyone else: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *turns blue from the lack of oxygen*

Destiny's Angel: *pulls the lever*

Everyone: HAHA-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *traps door appears underneath them and they fall down*

Goku: *peers down into the dark hole* Wow… That sure is deep.

Vegeta: Why'd you spare us? 

Destiny's Angel: Uh…. Don know. 


	19. LOVE: Gohan Feat Thalia

DISCLAIMER: OH SHUT UP!!! Stupid disclaimer…

Vegeta: I'm still in the spanish get-up!!!!!

Destiny's Angel; So? Didn't I say you're staying in it?

Vegeta: WHAT?!?!?!

Destiny's Angel; Yup, now I got to get Gohan out of the hole… *flys down the hole then brings Gohan out* Your turn and Thalia is coming in again.

Gohan: Why me?

Destiny's Angel: Hey1 It's a cruel world… do YOU want to go speak to Callie and tell her whyyou don want to sing? I don't think she'd like it.

Gohan: Fine…

Thalia: *comes in* Hi Gohan!

Gohan: Hey Thal.

Destiny's Angel; Now this is a very short song, so you won't be out there too long.

Gohan & Thalia: Ok.

~*~*~ L-O-V-E by Natalie Cole ~*~*~

L is for the way you look at me 

O if for the only one I see 

V is very very extraordinary 

E is even more than anyone that you adore

can love 

It's all that I can give to you 

Love is more than just a game for two 

Two in love can make it 

Take my heart but please don't break it 

Love was made for me and you

~*~*~

Gohan; L8trz!

Thalia: oh no you don't.! *chases after him*

Destiny's Angel; -_-'''' That… wuz not me.

Goku: Are you going to get everyone out of the hole yet?

Destiny's Angel; No I think I'm going to leave them down there for now. Now requesters, being in here all alone is REALLY broing. So when you request a song… someone please request your presence in here. You can be recognized by my fans… I think I have some oyal ones… but whatever. 

~*~ Ja Ne ~*~


	20. Pretty Fly for a Rabbi&Your Horoscope Fo...

DISCLAIMER: 

Destiny's Angel: *has reached into the hole and is looking for something* Now let's see… *pulls out Trunks* nope. *puts him back in* Let's see here… AHA!!! *pulls out Piccolo*

Piccolo; What is it? Oh great one…

Destiny's Angel; Ugh! Don't call me that Piccolo. Besides it's your turn.

Piccolo: Oh goodie… what am I to sing? 

Destiny's Angel; Actually you're going to do two songs and get it over with. Now isn't that nice?

Piccolo: Nice is when Cell doesn't blow up the world. This isnt nice.

Destiny's Angel: Whatever. Now you got two requests from Jackie and Callie Wilson that I haven't done yet. So here they are.

~*~*~ Pretty Fly for a Rabbi by Weird Al Yankovic ~*~*~

Veren zol fun dir a blintsa

(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey

(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey

(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey

And all the goyim say I'm pretty fly for a rabbi

Meccha leccha hi, meccha hiney hiney ho

Our temple's had a fair share of rabbis in the past

But most of 'em were nudniks and none of 'em would last

But our new guy's real kosher, I think he'll do the trick

I tell ya, he's to dies for - he really knows his shtick

So how's by you? Have you seen this Jew?

Reads the Torah, does his own accounting too

Workin' like a dog at the synagogue

He's there all day, he's there all day

Just say "Vay iz mir!" and he'll kick into gear

He'll bring you lots of cheer and maybe bagels with some shmeer

Just grab your yarmulka and

Hey! Hey! Do that Hebrew thing!

(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey

(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey

(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey

And all the goyim say I'm pretty fly (for a rabbi)

He shops at discount stores, not just any will sufice

He has to find a bargain 'cause he won't pay retail price

He never acts meshugga and he's hardly a schlemiel

But if you wanna haggle, oy, he'll make you such a deal!

People used to scoff, now they say "Mazel tov!"

He's such a macher 'cause he worked his tuchis off

Yeah, he keeps his cool and teaches shul

What's not to like? What's not to like?

On high holy days, you know he prays and prays

And he never eats pastrami on white breath with mayonnaise

Put on your yarmulka and

Hey! Hey! Do that Hebrew thing!

When he's doing a Bar Mitzvah, now that you shouldn't miss

He'll always shlep on down for a wedding or a briss

They say he's got a lot of chutzpah, he's really quite hhhhhip

The parents pay the moyl and he gets to keep the tip

(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey

(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey

(How ya doin' Bernie?) Oy vey, oy vey

Meccha leccha hi, meccha meccha cholly ho

He's doin' well, I gotta kvell

The yentas love him, even shicksas think he's swell

Show up at his home, he says "Shalom"

And "Have some cake - you want some cake?"

Yah, he calls the shots, we really love him lots

Oy gevalt, I'm so ferklempt that I could plotz

So grab your yarmulka

The one you got for Chanukah

Let's put on our yarmulkas and

Hey! Hey! Do that Hebrew thing!

~*~*~ Your Horoscope For Today by Weird Al Yankovic ~*~*~

Aquarius

There's travel in your future when your tongue freezes to the back of a speeding bus

Fill that void in your life by playing Whack-A-Mole seventeen hours a day

Pisces

Try to avoid any Virgos or Leos with the Ebola virus

You are the tru Lord of the Dance, no matter what those idiots at work say

Aries

The look on your face will be priceless when you find that forty pound watermelon in your colon

Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf, then give a hickey to Meryl Streep

Taurus

You will never find tru happiness - what you gonna do, cry about it?

The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch of stuff, and then go back to sleep

That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)

That's your horoscope for today

That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)

That's your horoscope for today

Gemini

Your birthday party will be ruined once again by your explosive flatulence

Your love life will run into trouble when your fiance hurls a javelin through your chest

Cancer

The position of Jupiter says you should spend the rest of the week face down in the mud

Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while taking your driver's test

Leo

Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and staple it to your boss's face, oh no

Eat a bucket of tuna-flavored pudding, then wash it down with a gallon of strawberry Quik

Virgo

All Virgos are extremely friendly and intelligent - except for you

Expect a big surprise today when you wind up with your head impaled on a stick

That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)

That's your horoscope for today

That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)

That's your horoscope for today

Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least a bit unlikely 

that the relative position of the planets and the stars could have 

a special deep significance or meaning that exclusively applies to only you, 

but let me give you my assurance that these forcasts and predictions 

are all based on solid, scientific, documented evidence, so you would have 

to be some kind of moron not to reaize that every single one of the is absolutely true.

Where was I?

Libra

A big promotion is just around the corner for someone much more talented that you

Laughter is the very best medicine, remember that when your appendix bursts next week

Scorpio

Get ready for an unexpected trip when you call screaming from an open window

Work a little harder on improving your low self-esteem, you stupid freak

Sagittarius

All your friends are laughing behind your back (kill them)

Take down all those naked pictures of Ernest Borgnine you've got hanging in your den

Capricorn

The stars say that you're an exciting and wonderful person, but you know they're lying

If I were you, I's lock my doors and windows and never never never never never leave my house again

That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)

That's your horoscope for today

That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)

That's your horoscope for today

That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)

That's your horoscope for today

That's your horoscope for today (yay yay yay yay yay)

That's your horoscope for today

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Piccolo: *gasps for air*

Destiny's Angel: Maybe that was a little too much singing.

Piccolo: No… really…

~*~ Ja Ne ~*~


	21. This Kiss: Bulma

DISCLAIMER: 

Destiny's Angel: *sleeping on the couch*

Goku: Poor kid, she's exausted…

Vegeta: Let's get our revenge.

Piccolo: That wouldn't be very nice.

Gohan: Well she hasn't exactly been nice to us.

DREAMS LADY: *comes in* Hey guys!

All four: AUGH!!!

DREAMS LADY: -_-''' Waittaminute. Dran you Destiny's angel! She forgot to change my pen name *scratches out DREAMS LADY then writes…*

Lady Of Fate: That's better.

Goku: Lady of Fate…? Ok I guess that's cooler.

Lady of fate: Thank you. Now here's a request from Cassie-Bear01 fro Bulma to sing…. Uh… *looks around* Where si everybody?

Four Guys: *point down the hole* Down there…

Lady of Fate: Wow! Tha's harsh. Oh well. Vegeta go down there and get Bulma for… uh…. Why are you wearing a spanish get-up? 

Vegeta: Destiny's Angel thought it would be kawaii if I wore this while singing Livin La Vida Loca.

Lady of fate: Awe…. Now go get Bulma *vegeta flies down and brings Bulma back up* Ok Bulma it's your turn again.

Bulma: Alright! Bring it on!

~*~*~ This Kiss by Faith Hill ~*~*~

It's the way you love me

It's the way you love me

It's the way you love me

It's the way you love me

I don't want another heartbreak

I don't need another turn to cry

I don't want to learn the hard way

Baby hello, oh no, goodbye

But you got me like a rocket

Shooting straight across the sky

It' s the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's (ah) impossible

This kiss, this kiss

Unstoppable

This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to Snow White

"How does love get so off course

All I wanted was a white knight

With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse

Ride me off into the sunset

Baby I'm forever yours"

It' s the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's (ah) unthinkable

This kiss, this kiss

Unsinkable

This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me

It's the way you love me

It's the way you love me

It's the way you love me

You can kiss me in the moonlight

On the rooftop under the sky, oh

You can kiss me with the windows open

While the rain comes pourin' inside, oh

Kiss me in sweet slow motion

Let's let everything slide

You got me floatin'

You got me flyin'

It's the way you love me

It's the way you love me

It's the way you love me

It's the way you love me

It' s the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's (ah) subliminal

This kiss, this kiss

It's criminal

It' s the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's (ah) subliminal

This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me

It's the way you love me

It's the way you love me

It's the way you love me 

~*~*~

Bulma: Awesome! 

Lady of fate: Yeah. Yeah very nice… NEXT!!!

Destiny's Angel; What's going on? Oh lady of fate you're here… Yawn! Did Bulma just go?

Lady of Fate: Yup!

Destiny's Angel; Ok… we'll that's it for you Lady of fate you can go now if you want.

Lady of Fate: Ok I luv you bye-bye *leaves*

Destiny's Angel: Whatever… 

Goku: Who's next…

Destiny's Angel: You'll have to wait an see. Heh-heh-heh

Everyone: O.O

~*~ Ja Ne ~*~


	22. Sk8er Boi: Videl

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!!! Stupid disclaimer leave me alone!!!! 

Destiny's Angel: Well I think that I'm going to do fine on my exams… I hope

Goku: Exams?

Destiny's Angel: You didn't go to school you wouldn't understand. *pats him on the back*

Lady of Fate: Hey DA! Did you let the DBZ gang out of the hole yet?

Destiny's Angel: Yeah they're just in the lounge waiting for me to announce who gets to sing yet. Too bad for them that they don't have the script sheets.

Goku: Who's next? 

Destiny's Angel: Who do you want to go next Goku?

Goku: not me.

Destiny's Angel: Ok then you'll go after the next person.

Goku: O.O

The Three: *go into the lounge where everyone is relaxing*

Destiny's Angel; Hi guys! I got the script back!!!!! *waves thick stack of papers in the air*

Everyone: O.O''''''

Lady of Fate: Do we scare them more than the requests do?

Destiny's Angel: Don know. But Videl it's your turn.

Videl: How'd I get dragged into this?

Destiny's Angel; Easily, you got like… probably five request to sing this really popular song.

Videl: By whom?

Destiny's Angel: Let's see… *flips through sheets of paper* There's Lady of Fate' lil bro, Panchan, Cardinair, Blulily19, and my lil sis and her lil friend.

Videl: *blushes* wow I'm special.

Lady of Fate: -_~Not really.

Videl: Hey!!!

Destiny's angel: Ladies please! So videl go out there and please your fans!!

~*~*~ Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne (please make someone stop my sis from playing that song over and over again!!!!)

He was a boy 

She was a girl

Can I make it any more obvious

He was a punk

She did ballet

What more can I say

He wanted her

She'd never tell

That secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends 

Stuck up their nose

And they had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy

She said see ya later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to Earth

Five years from now

She sits at home

Feeding the baby, she's all alone

She turns on TV

Guess who she sees

Skater boy, rockin' up MTV

She calls up her friends

They already know

And they've all got tickets to see his show

She tags along

And stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy

She said see ya later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a superstar

Slammin' on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth

(repeat)

Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck, that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that she couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy

And I'm just a girl

Can I make it any more obvious

We are in love

Haven't you heard

How we rock each other's world

I met a skater boy

I said see ya later boy

I'll be backstage after your show

I'll be at a studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl he used to know

~*~*~

*Door opens and &Tony Hawk comes in and starts doing skateboard stunts*

Vegeta; Hey! Whjat's Tony Hawk doing in here?!

Destiny's Angel: Front side nose grind.

*Tony Hawk leaves* (remember. DISCLAIMER!)

Videl; That was sooooo cool! It was Tony Hawk!

Goku: Tony Who?

Destiny's Angel: Never mind bud. *pats Goku on the back again* You'll never understand our human ways of life.

Vegeta: Hah! You're darn right.

Destiny's Angel: Bring on the reviews peoples it's Goku's turn next. But I think I'll make all the guys go with a special request I received from a certain lil someone. Heh-heh-heh…


End file.
